


Sublimation

by xenosha



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Hate Speech, Hope not, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Swearing, oz neither, qrow still not happy with the whole situation, volume 8 predictions??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: It's all your fault.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Sublimation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Сублимация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124190) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 



"I hate you," spat Qrow.

Hate. Hate.

He was pushing it drop by drop, words breaking, spreading bloody stains.

Oz was looking.

"Liar. Coward."

Oz bowed his head agreeing.

His eyes shone, usually squinting, on the child's face. Qrow wanted to smear this humble acceptance on the wall, knock his teeth out of an understanding smile; but it was someone else's face, and Oz wasn't smiling.

"You have nothing to say for yourself?"

Qrow was shaking with anger. Blood on the sword, there was no time to wash it off. Bruises under eyes. It was him, all him, them... Oz's fucking lying brought them here...

He hit the iron Atlesian wall with his fist, and the metal rattled back.

"Nothing."

Oz was empty, and the eyes were empty, distant. Blackness shining with residual gold.

Fingers clung to the cane so that they trembled, and Qrow smiled when he noticed weakness.

Lies. Manipulates. Plays on sympathy. He was always like this, just Qrow did not see. Qrow had a goal across all things, and as they both die if he didn't reach it.

Oz did die. And Qrow is a brainless bird.

"It's your fault."

"It is."

"You won't even ask what?"

Oz shrugged his shoulders, and for the first time, his lips curved in a smile. Shaking. Fear or bitterness?

"Do you think there's something I'm _not_ guilty of?"

Qrow spat. Oz did not move.

He never moved. He stood as if everything was okay.

As if his face was not threaten to be smeared in a bloody mess. As if a fucking piece of huge stone - his stone, through his fault! - will not crash into the ground now.

As if not his fucking ex was flying to turn him into a coal on the bones.

"I hate you so much." Qrow was shaking.

"Do hate."

Imptinence, detachment, sadness. All was alien on the freckled face.

"Hate today. Tomorrow. All your life. If it makes you feel better."

"Are you threatening me? You?!"

Oz did not laugh in response to Qrow's evil laughter.

Well, of course he can tell when he is hysterical. Fucking know-it-all.

"I can't help anybody," Oz shrugged his shoulders. His hands were shaking so that the Long Memory scratched the floor. "If it makes you feel better, I help someone... somehow..."

Voice snapped. Oz would have scratched his hand without wearing gloves.

"Useless piece of memory."

"I am."

He was unpleasant to hate, compliant, calm. Lay a hand at him and he will not ask to stop.

But not, he will. For Oscar's sake.

_"It's not his fault that I dragged him into this cursed circle."_

"You're fucking right. It's all your fault."

"I have been leading humanity by the hand in the last millennium. Think you'll surprise me with this?"

Qrow threw a piece of rebar against the wall, and Oz covered his face with the palm, protecting himself from sparks. It didn't work as the tremor was too strong.

"Enough. Shut up. Shut your fucking mouth and don't open it anymore."

Oz closed his eyes and bowed his head.

He accepted.

He fucking agreed with everything.

Pathetic, insignificant...

Hate was flowing down the hands, the black oil was dripping from the heart. This was what they fucking deserved. A surrendered moron and a hysterical crow.

Like world, like heroes.

He went away in silence, without saying goodbye nor answering. They had nothing to talk about.

Oz sat down by the wall behind Qrow and sighed quietly, convulsively.

"If it makes you feel better," he whispered again.


End file.
